


Only You

by articcat621



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes & Peggy Carter Friendship, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied Femslash, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Peggy gives Steve and Bucky the little push they need.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51
Collections: Marvel Undercover 2020





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta! 
> 
> Prompt: "Sway" -> Other dancers may be on the floor, Dear but my eyes will see only you.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Bucky shifted uncomfortably, watching the various people on the dance floor in front of him. The music was loud, blasting through the large room. He took a sip of his drink, silently counting down the time before it would be socially acceptable for him to leave.

“So, how come you’re not on the dancefloor?” Peggy asked, taking a seat next to Bucky at the bar. She looked at him, a knowing expression on her face.

“Rather just sit here and have a few beers,” Bucky responded. “I’m not one for dancing.”

“Then why did you come out with us?” Peggy asked, looking at him curiously as she waved down the bartender and ordered herself a drink. 

“To keep an eye on him,” Bucky admitted. 

Peggy sighed, shaking her head.

“What?” Bucky asked, looking at her. He shifted in his seat, hating the way she could read him so well. 

“When are you two going to stop dancing around each other?” Peggy asked, pinning him with a look. 

Bucky opened his mouth to respond, but Peggy cut him off. 

“I know you like him, and he likes you, so what’s the deal? Just kiss already.” She arched a brow at him. 

“But-”

“Nobody cares that you’re both into blokes,” Peggy said quietly. “Honestly, James, no one cares. So, stop letting all those ‘what ifs’ get in the way of you two being happy.” She reached out and placed her hand on Bucky’s arm. “I just want you both to be happy, instead of being whatever this is right now.”

Bucky let out a deep breath. 

“So, that was my pep talk,” Peggy said, standing up and smiling. “So, I better see you two having a good time together, or else.” She winked at Bucky before taking her drink back with her into the crowd. 

Bucky mulled over her words. Maybe it was time he stopped thinking about the ‘what ifs’ and just made a move. Besides, he didn’t want to incur the wrath of Peggy.

* * *

Steve continued to move along to the sound of the music. He was having a great time, dancing along and meeting new people. He hadn’t seen Peggy for some time, but he stopped stressing about where she was. They were all adults, and Steve knew that she could handle herself. She would put her mean right-hook to use if she needed to.

Of course, that didn’t stop him from glancing over to the bar every so often to see if Bucky was still sitting there. He had tried to get Bucky onto the dancefloor, but he refused each time he asked. So, Steve pressed on, enjoying himself and the freedom that dancing could bring.

However, as he cast his eyes over to the bar, he froze when he realised that Bucky’s spot was vacant. Where did he go? Steve’s stomach churned and he hoped that Bucky didn’t leave without saying good-bye. 

A set of hands landed on his hips and Steve spun, his hand clenching into a fist, ready to defend himself if needed. He grinned, however, when he saw Bucky standing there, a grin on his face too. “Hey,” Bucky greeted.

“How did you find me out here?” Steve asked. “You didn’t get lost in the crowd of people?”

Bucky smirked. “Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you.”

Steve took Bucky’s hand and pulled him closer. “So, you’ve been watching me?”

“Can’t take my eyes off you,” Bucky admitted quietly. 

“I thought you weren’t interested in pursuing this…” Steve said, looking at him carefully as they swayed together. 

“I wasn’t, but watching you dance…” Bucky paused. “Watching other people dance with you-”

“Jealous?” Steve teased, interrupting him. 

“Yes,” Bucky admitted. “Unexpectedly so.” He moved along to the music, his movements awkward, but Steve appreciated that he was trying to dance. 

“There’s no need to be,” Steve assured him. “Trust me, Bucky, no one compares to you.”

“I don’t know how to dance,” Bucky said, blushing. He stopped moving and turned to leave, but Steve reached out and took his hand, stopping him. “Steve,” he said, quietly. 

“Stay with me,” Steve said quietly, moving close so their bodies were nearly touching. “Sway with me.”

“You make me weak,” Bucky said quietly, allowing Steve to guide him slowly to the music. 

“Nah, we make each other stronger,” Steve corrected him. “Come on, Buck, we’re good apart, but together? We’re amazing.” 

“You don’t know that,” Bucky said. 

“Yeah, but we could find out,” Steve said, pressing closer so they were touching. “Come on, don’t you want to find out?”

Meeting Steve’s gaze, Bucky nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Steve leant forward and pressed his lips against Bucky’s. Bucky stilled for a moment before quickly kissing him back.

The kiss was everything Steve had ever hoped it would be. He groaned, deepening the kiss. Bucky’s hands gripped his waist tightly as he kissed him back.

After a few moments, they broke apart. Steve rested his forehead against Bucky’s. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Yeah, please,” Bucky said. “You’ve tortured me on this dancefloor long enough.”

Steve grinned. Taking Bucky’s hand, he pulled him to the edge of the crowd. Looking around, they both tried to find Peggy. 

“I think she left,” Bucky said after a few moments. 

“Without saying good-bye?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged. “She was very insistent that the two of us would be leaving together, in her own way, of course.”

Steve laughed. “She can be so pushy.” He took one last look around. “Well, in that case, let’s get out of here.”

The two of them made their way outside to hail a cab. Looking at Bucky as they waited, Steve paused. “Do you want to come back to my place? Or we can just make plans to see each other tomorrow.”

Bucky took his hand and squeezed it. “Steve, take me back to your place.” When Steve opened his mouth to respond, Bucky nodded. “I’m sure,” he said, knowing that’s what Steve was going to ask. “I’m done ignoring what’s going on between us.” He grinned. “Like I said, you’re the only one I have my eyes on, and I’m ready to accept that.”

Steve kissed him softly. As the cab pulled up, he grinned, pulling Bucky inside with him.

* * *

From the doorway of the building, Peggy watched with a smile on her face. “Finally,” she murmured, glad the two of them were finally taking that step forward together. Heading back inside, she found the lovely lady that had captured her own attention, eager to enjoy the rest of the night.


End file.
